Cirie Fields
Cirie Fields is the winner of Big Brother: Micronesia. She originally competed on Big Brother: Panama and later on Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains and Big Brother: Game Changers. In Big Brother: Panama, Cirie's natural likability made her extremely popular while in the house. Despite this, no one seemed to target her and she was able to get by because of her horrendous performances in competitions. After her closest ally Melinda's eviction in Week 4, Cirie began bonding with Aras to the point where he offered her a Final Two deal. Along with his allegiance to her, Cirie joined his dysfunction alliance with Courtney, Danielle, and Shane. In Week 7, Cirie campaigned for the ouster of her personal threat Tina. Utilizing ally Shane's HOH to do so, Tina was put up following main target Terry vetoing himself off and was effectively evicted in a near unanimous 6-1 vote. Sensing that her allies would take Courtney to the end for her annoying personality, Cirie once again campaigned for someone's ouster. Using alliance outsider Sally's HOH win in Week 10 to orchestrate her game changing move, Courtney wound evicted up the same way as Tina - through a backdoor with in a near unanimous vote. Now in a solid Final Three alliance with Aras and Danielle, Shane was evicted in Week 11 but in the following week Cirie's allies' plans were thwarted when target Sally won the final POV to save herself, ultimately causing Danielle's eviction. Despite being more worse in competitions than Aras, Sally, using her sole vote from winning the FHOH evicted Cirie, citing her execution of Courtney's eviction and impeccable social and strategic gameplay as a major threat to the jury. Cirie placed 3rd and became the 9th and final juror. In Big Brother: Micronesia, Cirie assumed a much more aggressive strategy, quickly aligning with her fellow returnees to pick off the newer players. Following the eviction of the third newbie's eviction, Jason, Cirie formed a close alliance with Coby and Michelle and began to control the game, later going after five returnees in a row in favor of the remaining newbies. After the return of Peih-Gee at the start of jury, Cirie began to utilize her temporary allegiances with the older newbies to go after the remaining returnees sans Coby and Michelle and more threatening newbies, eventually leading to the majority 7-1 majority at the start of Week 12. Cirie's former Panama ally Shane ruined their majority however, sending Kathy to jury and later giving Natalie the chance to win HOH at the Triple Eviction. Cirie wound up spared because of her social bonds with the voters and ultimately reached the Final Three after evicting the stronger player in Tracy in her duo with Chet and winning her only POV win to save herself and get rid of her biggest threat to win close ally Coby. Going against Chet and Natalie, Cirie's gameplay was respected the most and thus she was awarded the win a 5-2-2 vote. In Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains, Cirie was able to scrape by the first 2 weeks due to her excellent social game but once the "villains'" alliance affiliate Jenny won HOH in Week 3 and defected from the "heroes", they seized the opportunity to get rid of Cirie before she could start making moves. Being put on the block following her ally Marisa winning the veto to take herself off, she was evicted 13-1, only received Marisa's vote to stay and placing 17th. Big Brother: Panama Voting History Big Brother: Micronesia Voting History Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains Voting History Big Brother: Game Changers Voting History HOH History